Percy Jackson, contre Zeus
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Un combat entre Percy Jackson et Zeus, roi de l'olympe, tout les coup sont permis, mais se qu'adore Zeus c'est utiliser le point faible de ses ennemis, qui se trouve être : Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**On reprend à la fin du 1 =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson, contre Zeus. **

Résumé :

Percy Jackson vient de retourner dans le camp pour les demi-dieux, les sang-mêlé. Alors qu'il croyait avoir fini de se battre en ayant remis l'éclaire à son propriétaire, Zeus, tout ne se passe pas comme prévue.

Zeus, entraîné par son orgueil fait enlever Grover, le protecteur de Percy. Celui-ci ne sachant pas à quoi à qui il se frotte, pars sans se poser de question à la recherche de son ami, avec l'aide de Annabeth. Zeus fera tout pour que celui-ci se fasse tuer en utilisant son point faible : Annabeth, tout en restant dans l'obscurité pour que Percy ne sache pas qui il combat. Mais il sera plus tard qu'il s'oppose au grand dieux de l'olympe, et apprendra les motivations de Zeus, alors commencera une guerre sans pareil, qui opposeront un dieux et un demi-dieux, mais également deux frères.

C'est comme sa que la romance de nos deux jeune demi-dieux reprendra là où ils l'avaient laisser au paravent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout se qui sera écrit sera en point de vue Annabeth, sauf quand se sera écrit « Du coté de… » Sa sera une narration externe.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement.**

Je me trouvais assise dans l'eau, enfin 1 centimètre d'eau. Quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule je sursauta et me retourna.

_**-Percy ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sa va pas ? **_S'enquit-il.

_**-Si, tu ma juste fait peur… J'étais perdu dans mes pensés. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-Qu'elle genre pensé ?**_

_**-Le genre qui ne te regarde pas. **_Répliquais-je en lui souriant.

_**-Tu t'es encore blessé ! **_S'exclama-t-il.

Je regarda ma main posé sur mes genou, mon doigt était ouvert et du sang en coulait.

_**-C'est rien j'ai du me couper sur un caillou. **_Répondis-je.

Il pris ma main dans la sienne, et toucha l'eau. Mon doigt cicatrisa.

_**-Et tu m'a encore soigné ! **_Remarquais-je.

_**-Sa va devenir une habitude. **_Se moqua-t-il.

J'enleva ma main de la sienne pour la reposer sur mes genoux. Je regarda l'eau alors que je sentais son regard sur moi, je me tourna donc vers lui.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui a ? **_Demandais-je après un instant.

_**-Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps. **_Informa-t-il, se fut son tour de regarder l'eau.

_**-Pourtant… **_Commençais-je.

_**-Percy ! Annabeth ! **_Appela une voix.

On se retourna dans un même mouvement pour découvrir Mr Gronner, appeler Kirho. Il nous fit signe de venir, Percy se leva instantanément, puis il me tendit sa main, je ne la pris pas et me leva toute seule, il me dévisagea mais je ne le laissa pas parler et commença à partir, alors il me suivit. On arriva en face de Kirho.

_**-Un problème ? **_Demanda Percy.

_**-Un gros, Grover à été enlevé**_. Déclara-t-il.

_**-Oh mon dieu…**_Murmurais-je.

_**-On doit l'aider ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **_Interrogea Percy.

_**-Rien, on vas chercher une solution, mais en entendant tu reste ici et tu reste calme d'accord ? **_Ordonna Kirho.

_**-Mais enfin… **_Commença-t-il.

_**-Percy ! **_Rappela Kirho.

_**-Bien. **_Se résolue Percy.

Kirho partit, je regarda attentivement Percy il semblait réfléchir. D'un coup il commença à marcher. Je le suivis.

_**-Tu vas où ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Chercher mon ami ! **_Répondit-il.

J'attrapa son bras et le retourna face à moi.

_**-Tu lui as dis que tu resterais là ! **_Rappelais-je.

_**-Comme je l'ai fais la première fois et pourtant je suis partis et j'ai eu raison ! **_Lâcha-t-il.

_**-On commence par où ? **_Interrogeais-je.

_**-On commence par rien du tout, tu reste là et moi j'y vais… Seul. **_Précisa-t-il.

_**-Alors sa n'y compte pas ! Tu n'ira nulle part sans moi. **_Informais-je.

_**-Tu te fou de moi ? Depuis qu'on est revenu tu pense qu'a une chose c'est tout faire pour ne pas qu'on se parle et là tu veux partir avec moi ?! **_S'énerva-t-il.

Je baissa la tête.

_**-Je suis désolé… **_Murmurais-je.

_**-Tu veux venir ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Oui. **_Répondis-je en relevant la tête.

_**-Très bien, alors dis moi pourquoi tu m'évitais.**_ Lança-t-il.

_**-…J'en sais rien… **_Répondis-je sincèrement.

_**-Ok, alors là tu te fou vraiment de moi ! **_Cracha-t-il.

Il recommença à partir et moi à le suivre.

_**-Je te promet que je ne le sais pas, j'aimerais pouvoir te répondre, me justifier mais j'en sais rien ! Je suis désolé. **_Dis-je.

Il s'arrêta en soupirant et se retourna en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_**-Admettons que se sois vraie… **_On part demain, entre temps faut trouver des indices.

Un papier vint se coller à sa jambe, il l'enleva et le jeta mais celui-ci revint se coller à sa précédente place. Je me baissa et le pris et lu.

_« Vas à cet endroit et trouve l'autre indication : « Brocante de Chicago. » L'indication sera une affiche. »_

_**-Et c'est repartit pour la chasse au trésor, les gens doivent en être fou ! **_Remarquais-je.

Il me regarda et rigola.

_**-Quoi ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Tu pense à sa alors qu'on doit retrouver Grover ? Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille ! **_S'exclama-t-il.

_**-Non réaliste. **_Répliquais-je.

_**-L'un empêche pas l'autre ! **_Rétorqua-t-il.

_**-Donc demain **_? Demandais-je.

_**-Non, maintenant. Réunis tout se que tu peux trouver d'utile, maintenant qu'on sait où aller, on part au plus vite. **_Informa-t-il.

_**-Dans une heure ici ? **_Proposais-je.

_**-Ok. **_Confirma-t-il.

On partit tout deux dans des direction opposé.

_**Du coté de l'olympe : Quelques instants plus tôt.**_

Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse entra comme une furie dans l'entre de Zeus, le tout puissant Roi de l'olympe.

_**-Que me vaut cette visite fille ? **_Demanda Zeus de son fauteuil en or.

_**-Pourquoi avoir fait enlever le petit Grover ? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.**_

_**-Répond moi ! **_Hurla-t-elle folle de rage se qui fit trembler l'olympe.

Celui-ci resta impassible et ignora royalement sa propre fille qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_**-Tu sais très bien que le petit Percy Jackson vas partir à sa recherche et remuera ciel et terre pour le trouver… Attend une seconde, c'est sa ton plan ? Passer par l'intermédiaire de Grover pour atteindre le petit Percy ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Il a restaurer la paie cela ne te suffit pas ? **_Devina-t-elle.

_**-Tu es bien trop intelligente fille. Mais puisse que tu tiens tant à le savoir oui, j'atteins Percy, mais je ne le ferais pas que par l'intermédiaire de Grover. **_Informa-t-il.

_**-Explique toi. **_Ordonna-t-elle.

_**-Mon chère frère Poséidon, est admiré de tous car son chère fils à réussit à sauver l'olympe, il en est tellement fière, il pourrait même prendre ma place, c'est pour sa que le fruit de sa fierté vas disparaître**_. Expliqua-t-il.

_**-Tu fais tout sa par orgueil ? **_S'écria Athéna choqué.

_**-Oui ! Je ne laisserais jamais qui que se soit me tourner au ridicule ! **_Hurla Zeus avant de se calmer.

_**-Et tu as dis que tu ne te servirais pas que de Grover alors qui d'autre ? Qui pourrait bien être aussi important pour que tu réussisse à t'en prendre à Percy ? **_Questionna la déesse.

_**-Quelle stupide question ! Ta fille voyons ! **_Répondit Zeus comme une évidence.

_**-Ma fille ?! **_Hurla Athéna outré.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui sera fais aucun mal, on la menacera juste de mort se qui énervera Percy bien plus que j'en aurais besoin, alors il cherchera toujours à combattre plus qu'il n'en faut et finira par se faire tuer. **_Ajouta Zeus.

_**-Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à ma fille ! Même si pour sa je dois retourner sur terre ou te tuer ! **_Menaça Athéna.

_**-Je savais que sa serais dans tes projets. **_Avoua Zeus en claquant des doigts.

La garde arriva et força Athéna à boire un liquide.

_**-Ceci neutralise tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux ainsi ni nuire à mon plan ni à moi, et encore moins joindre ta progéniture. **_Expliqua Zeus.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent et la jetèrent dans une pièce où elle fut enfermer, elle découvrit Poséidon et comprit que ni lui, ni elle ne pouvaient venir en aide à leurs enfants respectif.

_**Du côté de Annabeth : Actuellement.**_

Je revins une heure plus tard au même endroit, Percy m'attendait.

_**-Qu'a-tu pris ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Des vêtements et des armes, bien que j'en ai pas besoin si j'ai l'eau, mais on ne sait jamais, et toi ? **_Répondit-il.

_**-Des vêtements, un peu d'armes, de quoi manger et boire et de quoi se soigner en cas de blessures. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-De quoi se soigner ? Tu as emmener une trousse de secoure ? Mais c'est moi ta trousse de secoure, on a pas besoin de sa. **_Rappela-t-il.

Je le regarda et jeta la trousse de secoure.

_**-C'est vraie. **_Avouais-je.

_**-On y vas ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Oui !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Départ.**

On commença à partir vers l'entré qui est également la sortit, mais quelqu'un la surveillait.

_**-C'est impossible ! Il n'y a jamais personne qui surveille la sortit. **_Remarqua Percy.

_**-Il devait se douter que tu referais le coup du oui je reste et ensuite je pars. **_Constatais-je.

_**-J'ai un plan, tu vas le distraire ! **_Déclara-t-il.

_**-Vas-y toi ! **_Répliquais-je.

_**-A moins que ce mec ai des penchant homo je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. **_Remarqua-t-il.

_**-Parce que tu crois que moi je pourrais ?! **_M'exclamais-je.

_**-Oh oui ! **_Répondit-il trop vite.

Je le dévisagea.

_**-Ba quoi ? Je veux dire que c'est un mec et tu es une fille tu y arrivera… A un petit détaille près. **_Ajouta-t-il.

_**-Lequel ? **_Demandais-je avec appréhension.

Il me fit signe avec le doigt d'approcher, je le regarda mais ne bougea pas, il se pencha plus vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Il commença à défaire le premier bouton de mon chemisier, j'attrapa ses mains.

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Je te l'ai déjà expliquer ! C'est un mec. **_Répondit-il.

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-Tu me fais confiance ? **_Questionna-t-il.

Je resta silencieuse un moment et lâcha ses mains, il détacha plusieurs boutons pour que sa me fasse n vraie décolleté.

_**-Vas-y ! **_Dit-il.

_**-Tu es sérieux là ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

Je le regarda et partit, j'alla faire du charme au garçon. Il était tellement obnubiler par mon décolleter que Percy passa derrière lui et sortit sans qu'il ne le remarque. Je le vit m'attendre un peu plus loin. Je fis semblant de tomber et cria de douleur en mettant ma main sur ma cheville.

_**-Oh sa va ? **_S'enquit le garçon.

_**-Non, j'ai mal ! Tu peux aller chercher de l'aide s'il te plais, je ne peux plus marcher. **_Dis-je.

_**-Bien sûre je reviens tout de suite. **_Dit-il.

Le garçon tourna le dos et partit, Percy arriva en courant et s'accroupi en face de moi.

_**-Sa va ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Bien sur ! Je suis meilleure actrice que je le pensais. **_Remarquais-je en rigolant.

Il rigola à son tour et m'aida à me lever.

_**-Les sacs sont là haut. **_Informa-t-il.

On commença à marcher quand quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

_**-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Quoi ? **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Tu es arriver en courant et tu avais l'aire d'avoir peur, donc tu t'es inquiété pour moi. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-N'importe qui se serait inquiété.**_

_**-Ah oui ? Je suis juste tomber. Tu te serais inquiété parce qu'il y avait un gros monstre devant moi j'aurais compris mais là… **_

_**-Bon ! **_Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me faire dire au juste ? **_Questionna-t-il.

_**-Je sais pas. **_Répondis-je.

_**-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. **_Répliqua-t-il en partant.

Je le suivis il attrapa les sacs et ont monta dans un car pour aller louer une voiture, une fois le tout fais on monta dedans et on partit. Tout sa c'était fais en silence, je ne sais même pas si on est en froid…Je me pelota contre la porte, j'avais assez froid.

_**-Tu as froid ? **_S'enquit-il.

_**-Un peu. **_Répondis-je froidement.

Il alluma le chauffage.

_**-Je suis désolé. **_Murmura-t-il à peine audible.

Je me redressa surprise et le regarda.

_**-Pourquoi ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Pour sa, qu'on arrive plus à s'entendre depuis qu'on étaient revenue, j'aimerais tellement que sa soit rester comme pendant… Le voyage… Mais sa ne l'est pas. **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**-Tu n'as pas à t'excusez c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'es fuis. **_Rappelais-je.

_**-D'ailleurs si on en parlais ? **_Demanda-t-il alors que je me mise à souffler.

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-D'accord ? **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**manière j'ai rien a dire, je ne sais pas d'accord ? Et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne mens pas.**_

_**-Bien, on s'arrête cette nuit ou on roule ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-On roule, je conduirait quand tu sera fatiguer. **_Répondis-je.

_**-Tu as ton permis toi ?**_

_**-Non ! Et alors ? **_

_**-Alors non tu ne conduira pas, sois on roule et je conduit sois on s'arrête. **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**-Fais donc se que tu veux alors.**_

Vers 2H00 du matin il ne tenait plus et luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert, j'explosa de rire.

_**-Quoi ? **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Arrête toi, tu es crever.**_

_**-Non ! Je veux continuer. Et comment tu fais pour ne pas être fatiguer ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Je passais des nuits entière debout à m'entraîner. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-Ah d'accord, on vas dire que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup eut d'entraînement. **_

_**-Je peux t'entraîner si tu veux, bon pas maintenant parce qu'au bout de 2 minutes tu serrais mort, mais je peux le faire. **_Rigolais-je.

_**-Tu crois sa ? Même crever je peux te battre.**_

_**-Très drôle ! Aller arrête toi, on se battra plus tard.**_

Il se gara sur le parking d'un hôtel, j'allais sortir de la voiture mais il attrapa mon bras.

_**-Oui ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Rattache sa ! **_Ordonna-t-il.

_**-Pardon ? **_Ne compris-je pas.

_**-Ton chemisier. **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**-Il est comme sa depuis tout à leur et sa n'avais pas l'aire de te gêner. **_Répliquais-je.

_**-Oui, mais là on sort alors rattache sa.**_

_**-Tu es jaloux ?**_

_**-Moi ? Non ! Aller sors !**_

On sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'hôtel, puis on se dirigea vers l'accueil. C'était l'homme qui s'en occupait et son regard déviait souvent, **très** souvent.

_**-Vous voulez des lunettes ?! **_S'exclama Percy.

Je me tourna légèrement sur le coté pour m'empêcher de rire.

_**-Quoi ? Comment sa ? Pourquoi des lunettes ? **_S'étonna l'homme.

_**-Foutez-vous de ma gueule en plus ! **_S'énerva Percy en arrachant les clés des mains de l'homme.

Percy commença à partir, je me tourna vers l'homme.

_**-Excusez-le il est très… Impulsif. **_Excusais-je en me retenant de rigoler.

L'homme me souria, je sentis une présence arriver à coté de moi.

_**-Si j'aurais voulus m'excuser je l'aurais fais. **_Lâcha Percy.

Il attrapa ma main et me traîna hors de la salle d'accueil, ensuite il me lâcha.

_**-Rattache ce haut maintenant ! **_Ordonna-t-il alors qu'on montais les escaliers.

_**-Non. **_Décrétais-je en m'arrêtant.

_**-Quoi ? **_S'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant à son tour quelques marches plus haut.

_**-Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison qui le justifierais. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-Tu veux une raison ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Bien je vais t'en donner une, ce mec à l'aire d'un gros pervers et pourquoi pas un pédophile alors tu rattache ton chemisier avant que je ne dois aller te chercher carrément inconsciente de le lit de l'autre type ! **_Ordonna-t-il en criant.

Je baissa les yeux mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentis aussi un sentiment de déception. Il descendis les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et s'arrêta devant moi.

_**-Désolé de mettre énervé. **_S'excusa-t-il.

_**-Désolé de mettre comporter comme une pétasse. **_Dis-je en le contournant pour monter.

Mais il m'arrêta.

_**-J'ai pas dis sa, t'en es pas une ok ? **_

_**-J'ai jamais dis que tu l'avais dis, je le dis moi-même. **_

Je n'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux, parce que maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi je le fuyait c'était surtout pour éviter que ça, sa arrive.

_**-Dis moi se qui vas pas. **_Dit-il.

_**-Se qui ne vas pas, c'est que j'ai compris.**_

Je me dégagea et recommença à monter. J'arriva en première devant la porte mais du l'attendre pour qu'il ouvre, une fois fait je posa mes affaires.

_**-Tu vas où ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Faire un tour. **_Répondis-je.

_**-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? **_Proposa-t-il.

_**-Non, merci quand même.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? **_

_**-Rien, t'inquiète pas, à tout a l'heure.**_

_**-Hey ? **_Appela-t-il.

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Fais attention aux pervers. **_Dit-il avec un sourire.

_**-J'y veillerais. **_Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je sortis de la chambre et sortis dehors. Je marcha un peu pour arriver à une plage, je m'ascia au bord de l'eau et la regarda se perdre à l'horizon. Je dus rester là un long moment car je sentis une couverture se déposer autour de mes épaules, c'est se qui me fit remarquer que le soleil commençais tout juste à se lever, effectivement je suis rester longtemps et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte et tout sa sans dormir. Percy s'ascia à coté de moi.

_**-Tu n'es pas rentrer. **_Dit-il en regardant ses mains.

_**-Effectivement… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété. **_M'excusais-je d'une petite voix.

Il mis une mèche derrière mes oreilles et m'aida à me relever.

_**-Tiens tu ne me menace pas de mort ? **_S'étonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est quand générale quand il touche à mes cheveux je lui sors _« Si tu tiens à la vie je te déconseille de recommencer sa. »_

_**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te tuer la tout de suite. **_Expliquais-je en lui souriant.

_**-Bonne nouvelle pour moi !**_

On rentra à l'hôtel, en passant l'entrer l'homme de l'accueil me fit un signe de la main, j'allais faire pareil par pure courtoisie mais quand je commença à lever la main Percy me l'attrapa en me murmurant:

_**-N'y pense même pas.**_

Se qui me fit rire.

* * *

J'espère que se chapitre vous plait =) A bientot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Attaque.**

On se retrouva donc dans la voiture, entrain de rouler vers l'endroit, qui est Chicago. Je m'endormis, ayant passer la nuit debout, en plus du silence pesant qu'il y avait dans cet voiture, cela ma pas été très difficile. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, on se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part.

_**- Enfin réveillé la belle au bois dormant ? **_Se moqua Percy.

_**- La quoi ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**- Le Belle Au Bois Dormant ! Le conte ! De Disney ! **_Précisa-t-il un peu plus pour que je comprenne.

_**- Un conte ? Mais Percy je ne connais pas tes contes ! Je suis enfermé ici depuis pratiquement toujours. **_Rappelais-je.

_**- Ah oui, désolé, ça m'avait échapper. **_S'excusa-t-il comme si il avait fait une gaffe.

_**- Fais pas cette tête ! Je le vis bien tu sais, et puis ayant été entraîner toute ma vie, je pourrais te tuer si je le voulais. **_Rigolais-je.

_**- Tu crois ? Tu es sûr ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**- Bien sur ! La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas te tuer c'est l'eau ! Sans ça je te tuerais en un clin d'œil. **_Répondis-je.

_**- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! **_Rigola-t-il à son tour.

_**- Oh mais quand tu veux. **_Répliquais-je.

_Du coté de l'Olympe :_

Zeus avait assister à toute la scène de l'hôtel grâce à un objet que lui seul possédait : Le Mirage. C'était une sorte d'écran, et quand il prononçait le nom de quelqu'un il lui apparaissait immédiatement. Il était d'ailleurs heureux d'avoir pus voir cet scène, et il avait remarquer la jalousie inavoué de Percy, et cela allait mettre un peu de piment dans son petit jeu. Il était tellement content qu'il avait envie de dire sa bonne idée à des personnes qui ne pourraient pas le répété et qu'il narguerait. Il ce dirigea donc vers les cachot de l'Olympe et s'approcha de Athéna et de Poséidon.

_**- Bonjour fille. Frère. **_Salua Zeus de bonne humeur.

Les deux prisonniers l'ignorèrent, fou de rage.

_**- Et bien ! Vous ne me demandez pas ce qui me rend si heureux ? **_S'agaça Zeus.

Ils continuèrent de l'ignorer.

_**- Oh c'est bon ! Puisse que vous me supplier je vais vous le dire. **_Décréta Zeus.

Athéna et Poséidon, dans un même geste, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_**- Mon plan vas devenir intéressant. **_Déclara Zeus d'une voix pleine de gaieté.

_**- Comment ça ? **_Se redressa sa fille dans un sursaut, Zeus sourit de plus belle.

_**- J'ai remarquer que notre petit Percy était amoureux de notre petite Annabeth. Et je crois bien que cela est réciproque. **_S'enjoua-t-il.

_**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? **_Répliqua Poséidon néanmoins surpris.

_**- Et bien, Percy développe une certaine jalousie… Et inquiétude aussi, très disproportionné aux actions qui ce déroule**_. Expliqua Zeus.

_**- Je ne comprend pas, où veux-tu en venir ? **_Avoua sa fille.

_**- Si je met la petite en danger, comment croyez-vous que Percy vas réagir ? Il vas être fou de rage et ce précipitera tout seul à sa perte… Et à la perte d'Annabeth. **_Ajouta Zeus en scrutant le visage de sa fille, qui laissa à ce moment voir une incroyable douleur et trahison.

_**- Tu veux tué ma fille ? En plus de tué ton neveu, tu oserais tué ta propre petite fille ? **_S'écria Athéna.

_**- Et oui chère fille, il faut bien faire des concessions dans la vie. **_Rigola Zeus en s'en alla.

A cet instant, Athéna se dit, que son père avait vraiment perdu l'esprit…

_Du coté de Annabeth, Narration Interne :_

_**- Ça y'est on est à Chicago ! Maintenant comment on fait pour trouver cet fichu brocante ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**- Et si on suivaient les petites pancartes ? **_Proposais-je avec un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.

Percy eut l'aire mal à l'aise mais écouta tout de même mes indications. On arriva dans une ruelle remplis d'une tonne de personnes.

_**- Je vais aller me garer, sa vaut mieux. **_Informa-t-il en reculant.

Quand il fut garer, nous descendîmes de la voiture et marcha dans les rues bondées de la brocante. Je vis une personne assez bizarre portant une pancarte me regarder avec insistance et entrer dans un entrepôt. Plutôt mignon le mec.

_**- Percy ? L'entrepôt, un mec qui me fixait vient d'y rentrer, il tenait une pancarte. **_Informais-je.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et je le regarda avec incompréhension.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce qui a ? **_Demandais-je.

_**- Écoute Anna, regarde autour de toi, tu verra il n'y a sûrement pas qu'un garçon qui te regarde avec insistance. **_Continua-t-il de rigolé.

_**- Je ne comprend pas. **_Répondis-je.

_**- Roh ! Laisse tomber.**_

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira jusqu'à l'entrepôt que je lui avais désigné. Quand on entra, le lieu était vide.

_**- Tu vois il n'y a personne ici. **_Fit-il remarquer.

_**- Je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un qui y est entré. **_Affirmais-je.

_**- Aller vien. **_Lança Percy.

Je me résilia à le suivre, on se retourna vers la porte. Celle-ci ce referma d'un cou et devint glacé, empêchant quiconque d'entré, mais surtout, dans notre cas, de sortir.

_**- Il n'est pas poli, de s'en aller avant d'avoir été congédier. **_Déclara une voix derrière nous.

On se retourna pour voir la même garçon que j'avais vu entrer plutôt.

_**- Je t'avais dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un. **_Fis-je remarquer.

_**- N'empêche t'aurais rien dis, on serais pas bloquer ici. **_Répliqua-t-il.

_**- Ah ouai ? Et on n'auraient pas trouver la pancarte et donc on n'auraient pas pu sauver Grover. **_Rétorquais-je.

_**- Sa t'amuse de me contredire ? **_S'énerva Percy.

_**- Cela quand ta tors, donc ce qui est le cas maintenant ! **_Répondis-je

_**- Je vous dérange ? **_Demanda le garçon.

_**- Franchement ? Un peu oui. **_Répondis-je.

Une un mouvement une vague de geler m'emporte et s'enroula autour de moi, enrouler par la taille, les jambe dans le vide, j'étais coincer. Percy ne se fit pas prier , ils commencèrent à sa battre. Le froid me gelais et je finis par faire un malaise. La seule chose que j'entendis fus mon prénom, d'abord dans un murmure, puis plus distinctement. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vit Percy pencher au-dessus de moi, j'étais allonger par terre, il m'aida à m'asseoir.

_**- Sa va ? **_S'enquit-il.

_**- Je crois. **_Répondis-je.

Je remarqua que son blouson était étalé sur moi au moment où il le retira pour m'enrouler dedans.

_**- Viens on vas à la voiture, on allumera le chauffage pour que sa aille mieux, ok ? **_Dit-il d'une voix douce.

_**- Ouai… **_Répondis-je.

Il m'aida à ma lever et me teint sous les coude tout le long du trajet pour que je ne tombe pas, il m'installa ensuite dans la voiture et monta à coté de moi. Il me regarda un instant, je pouvais lire beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard.

_**- Je vais bien. **_Ajoutais-je, brisant le silence.

_**- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir t'aider. **_S'excusa-t-il.

_**- Il fallait bien que tu te charge de l'autre type. **_

_**- Oui mais j'aurais dus trouver un moyen de venir t'aider plus rapidement. **_

_**- Percy je vais bien ok ? Et c'est gentil de veiller sur moi mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai voulus venir, et tu n'est pas ma baby-sitter. **_Certifiais-je.

Il tourna le regard peu convaincu et démarra.


End file.
